


守株待兔

by zhuanzhukaiche



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO原设, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche
Summary: 大概就是，队友变成后妈的故事。——＊道德洁癖勿入
Relationships: 五折络, 哲寒 - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

吴哲晗是在酒吧门口认识莫寒的，那会她低下头急着走出酒吧也没怎么看路，显然莫寒也是，等两个人相继感觉到有物体重重撞上来的时候已经来不及刹车。

这种情况摔倒都是小事，吴哲晗被涌向下身的热流羞得抬不起头，刚好对上了对面那位不讲道德乱放信息素的omega的眼睛。

挺漂亮的，披着头发剪着齐刘海，穿得毛茸茸，也不知道成年了没。

这是吴哲晗对莫寒的第一印象。

本着这位浑身都是甜柚子味的Omega看上去甚至和她女儿差不多大，吴哲晗思考了几秒就把她扛着抱起来开车去了不远处的酒店开房。

别误会，虽然她单身了十几年，但真的不是禽兽，把身上的Omega抑制剂留给这位小Omega之后，她就夹着腺体匆匆走人，连包都忘了拿。

忘了说，到酒店之后她就明白为什么这位Omega年纪小小，却在大街上乱放信息素了。

感情是每个月发情好几次的兔子。

即使身为食肉种族，她从小也有耳闻兔子这种生物奇特的生理结构，无论第二性征是alpha还是Omega，她/他的体质也是这样的惊人，简直为了全世界种族繁衍做出了不可磨灭的贡献。

虽然经历过各位先祖不懈努力之下，她和这只兔子并不会有生殖隔离之类的障碍，但在嗨皮之前，她还是一位受过兽人教育的成年人。

明显那兔子的状态就不太对劲，说不好还是个未成年，要不得。

抱着这样的心理，吴哲晗也没有很特意去关注或者说刻意拉近两个人的关系，她也就当自己做了一回做好事不留名的雷锋得了。

但没想到兔子还能自己送上门的。

【兔子】：姐姐，您方便吗？

【兔子】：我发情了 。

这不是很好吧？彼时的吴哲晗正瘫在自家的沙发上刷手机混日子，看到这条信息后挺为难的，当然，腺体很诚实的自己支棱起来这个她绝对不会去注意。

【这不好吧？你成年了吗？】

对面沉默了好一会，吴哲晗跨间的小小哲都要低落下来了，那位小Omega才回复。

【兔子】：我成年了。

【兔子】：这次我来开房，您哪个区方便？

好家伙。

说话这么客气，约alpha出来倒一点不把自己当陌生人，她该说不愧是兔子吗？她和这位小Omega才认识了，不到两周？

吴哲晗心里这么感慨着，一点也不影响飞快穿衣服拿钥匙的速度。

\----

来之前吴哲晗也有预想过这位Omega会是一个怎么样的人，但绝对没想到会是这样的。

身下的Omega紧紧闭着眼睛，稍微靠近一点就会紧张的绷紧身子，就连稍微抚摸一下她头顶着的软乎乎兔子耳朵都会害怕的往一边缩一下。

手下正往腺体上戴套的吴哲晗犹豫了一下，问。

“第一次？”

Omega肉眼可见的抖了抖，回答的声音微弱到几乎听不见，要不是她因为兴奋狗耳朵也钻了出来的话，还真的什么都听不见了。

“嗯……，姐姐，轻一点……”

这不是轻不轻的问题，吴哲晗有口难言，攥着手里高高翘起的腺体动也不是，不动也不是。

少女很好看可口这个没错，但是天知道她的性经历也贫乏得惊人，要是给人家第一次蒙上阴影那就真的是罪过了。

作为一个女儿都上高一的中年alpha假如把这个说出来大概没人会信，但女儿是当年读大学的时候年少无知酿出的意外，由于做了十几年单亲家长的缘故，由于各种不可抗力的原因，她也就真的有意无意守身如玉了十几年。

直到今年女儿去读寄宿学校之后，中年单身alpha闲过头可算是怎么也憋不住了，这不就被朋友推荐去了一家大家都心知肚明干什么用的酒吧。

然后被里头男女ao身上乱得堪比楼下垃圾站的信息素吓得直接跑路，没想到虽然出师不利，但解决需求这个目标却阴差阳错的差不多完成。

就看她下不下得去手。

这个紧要关头，她还在犹豫，身下的小Omega似乎是终于做好了心理建设，兔子耳朵抖了抖睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看她，但由于视觉原因，看到的方向不是很合适，一下子像是被腺体吓得瞪大了眼睛。

咳，她身高在寻常alpha来说也算是比较优越，按比例来算的话，她腺体尺寸也不是很过火。

“太吓人了吧。”

她听到Omega悄悄小声嘟囔了一句。

衣服都脱了，这时候临阵后悔是很不alpha的行为，但凡对面不是个毫无经验的少女，她这会应该就会被看出退意被嘲笑得抬不起头。

因为发情浑身上下泛着可疑的绯红的Omega丝毫不知道alpha心里的想法，眼神闪躲了几下之后缓缓抬起手轻轻搭在她的肩上，小声的说。

“我准备好了。”

Omega都这样说了，再犹豫的话她都要怀疑她是不是性功能障碍了。

吴哲晗眸子一沉，俯下身吻上那双觊觎已久的双唇，青涩的少女还不懂得该如何应对，在她吻上来之后还不自觉拱起身子想要躲开，被她反应过来搂紧了腰禁锢在怀里。

“唔……”

占了优势的吴哲晗很轻易的撬开Omega形同虚设的牙关，肆意的在她满是柚子清香的口中抽动舌尖，将微甜的清液席卷一空。

Omega似乎没有被这样对待过，尤其是她用舌尖一点点扫过牙床的时候，Omega立刻在怀里扭动身体哼唧出来。

少女的丰满紧贴着她的，蹭得心口痒得发烫，吴哲晗稍微分开了彼此，舌尖退离时还带出一条银丝，吴哲晗垂下眼帘去看她，少女正微张着深吻过后越发红润的唇小口喘着气，并没有察觉到自己被alpha侵略性的眼光打量着。

以至于被握住丰满的时候才会这样不知所措，少女圆圆的眼睛啜满了水光，分明写满了不安，白皙的浑圆即使在偏大的alpha手心里也偶尔会从指缝里漏出些来。

稚嫩的乳尖在吴哲晗抚上去之前早已悄悄突起，略硬的顶端不时随着被玩弄的乳肉一同蹭上手心，小Omega的目光四处乱飘，对上她的时羞得低头躲开，却将吴哲晗揉捏自己乳肉的画面收入眼中。

顿时，小Omega本就通红的脸颊再度散发出惊人的热度，下意识抬手去推。

“疼吗？”

alpha放在她胸上的手放缓了动作问她。

“不疼……”

少女摇头的时候，顶着的一双小巧兔子耳朵跟着晃动，意识到手不能再放在那里，吴哲晗有些好笑的看着她犹豫半会后用手臂挡住了通红的脸蛋。

“姐姐，能不能不要看着我。”

“好。”

哪有不答应的道理，吴哲晗含笑放开手，跪在床垫上的脚稍微挪了一下，从后把小Omega整个纳入怀中，不知道她要干什么的小Omega紧张的支起身子，被她抚着肩头轻轻而又不容抗拒的按下。

坐下的瞬间，怀里才放松的身子在接触到高昂的欲望后又再度紧绷，虽然看不到她是什么表情，但是小Omega的反应就算不用去想也能知道，吴哲晗空出一只手顺着她颈后摸到下巴，用指尖抵着将她脸稍微转了过来。

“唔！”

少女还没反应过来，就被alpha俯下身子再度吻住，只来得及发出惊讶的一声，余下的喘息都被alpha用唇舌堵回了嘴里，舌尖探进去的时候少女怕痒的连连后退，却没能想到进一步的被alpha吻得更深。

alpha的信息素伴随着舌尖在唇上舔舐的动作渐渐渗入Omega的体内，少女在她怀里渐渐沉溺于深吻中，不知不觉的就对她放松了心神，吴哲晗吻得投入，但也没忘了安抚少女在空气中随着动作微微颤抖的乳尖。

指尖在两人相交的唇边沾了少许晶莹，将它尽数抹在粉嫩的突起上，借着润滑碾压着乳尖挑逗。

少女先是一僵，很快就忍不住在换气的空隙里娇喘出声。

“嗯，哈啊，啊。”

刚才的调换姿势她让小Omega坐在了她的腿上，此刻就算她心神全然投入在亲吻中，也能感觉腺体贴合着的地方缓缓流出一股湿润。

这么敏感啊。

吴哲晗松开揪着她乳尖的手，摸索着牵住了少女抓在床单上的手，牵引着摸向少女一片泥泞的腿间。

稍微有些大胆的动作自然收获了少女的抗议，奈何被吻着，少女只能发出几声断断续续的用鼻音呜咽着表达羞涩和不满。

她带着她包住温热的小穴，用并合着的手指去拨弄滑腻的唇肉，顺着皱褶上下滑动，路过小核的时候还使坏用指甲轻轻刮过，手下的小穴猛地收缩，喷涌出热流浸湿了身下的床单，两个人的手离开的时候还往下倘着水滴。

高潮过后的Omega浑身都软乎乎的瘫在她怀里，被吴哲晗抱起放倒在床上时好看的眸子里都还涣散着沉浸在余韵中，尽管跨间的腺体传来阵阵胀痛，吴哲晗还是耐下性子哄她打开腿。

“嗯？”

少女迷茫的看向她，似乎听不清她刚刚说了什么。

“来，乖哦，张开腿。”

她再重复了一遍。

没有多想的Omega听清后便乖乖的朝她张开腿露出泥泞不堪的小穴，少女稀疏的黑色耻毛上还挂着不少晶莹的水滴，充血的唇瓣下包裹着的狭小穴口无意识的开合着，隐隐约约能看到里面蠕动着的穴肉。

吴哲晗原就胀痛的跨间一下发紧，把裹着的安全套撑大了许。

尽管已经尽力让小Omega的身体放松，但要把足有少女纤细手腕大的腺体推进目测仅仅能容入指尖的穴内，疼痛完全没有办法避免，吴哲晗叹了口气，托着她的脚腕将Omega的双腿挂在肩上，往前安慰的吻上小Omega滚烫的侧脸。

小Omega似乎也意识到什么，紧紧攥住了枕头。

“乖，放松，我要进来了。”

“嗯。”

不知道少女有没有把她的话放进心里，看上去她只是紧绷着小脸勉强点了个头，吴哲晗握住欲望，顶着穴口慢慢挺入进去，抵着的穴肉紧紧的咬合着阻碍腺体进一步的动作，穴口边缘被撑得发红，小Omega也发出痛苦的呜咽，即使是发情对疼痛稍微钝感，被进入的痛意还是席卷了全身，挂在她肩上的小腿用力的紧绷着往前伸。

进入非但没有让吴哲晗得到一定缓解，反倒被少女紧致过头的小穴裹得生疼，像极了有人恶作剧的捏紧了下身。

“痛。”

见她看过来，小Omega委屈的喊疼，扑闪着的眸子里满是水光，泪簌簌地落下，顺着脸颊滑落下去，吴哲晗看着心疼，伸手过去想要帮她擦，少女却倔强的别开脸，用手推开她。

“继，继续。”

即使疼得直抽凉气，小Omega还是抽泣着让她继续。

好吧。

得令的吴哲晗按着少女细嫩的大腿内侧，将仅仅埋入了个顶端的腺体往里又推入了点，这次少女发出的不再是吃疼的呜咽声，而是高昂扭曲的哭声。

借着之前的润滑，腺体的进入虽然有些艰难，也勉强埋入了半截，吴哲晗被夹得满头是汗，换了口气不再继续，指尖挑逗着穴口上通红充血的小核，一边缓缓将腺体抽出。

顶端被穴肉包裹着，眼见就要脱离穴内，吴哲晗又再度将腺体顶了进去，这次遇到的阻碍比刚刚要小，Omega的哭声也渐渐平复下来，只是小声的抽着气。

吴哲晗硬着头皮顶着穴肉缓缓的朝里推进，得益于Omega还算不错的适应能力，尽管有些艰难，但总算是全数埋入了Omega体内。

久违的快意在下身传来，吴哲晗难耐的轻哼一声，并不急着抽送，伏下身子想要重新吻上少女因为疼痛张开的双唇，却没想到这个动作让腺体再度进入了些，少女挂在她肩上的腿吃疼的夹紧。

少女的身体柔软的惊人，尽管身体被折叠弯曲成这个夸张的样子，也仍然能抬起下巴一下一下不甚熟练的回应她的吻。

唇舌交缠让小Omega的注意力渐渐的从下身处移开，柔软的下目线专注的望着她，吮食她探入的舌尖，借着这个机会，吴哲晗撑在床垫上，身下慢慢的挺动腰身在她体内将腺体抽离出来，又再度送入，一点点让小Omega适应陌生的腺体。

或许是因为不再紧张，也或许是因为Omega天生的良好适应力，穴口开始自如的吞吐送入的腺体，耸动间交合处发出糟糕的咕叽咕叽水声。

Omega开始在她顶入体内的时候小声哼唧着喊出声，顶端碾过穴内的皱褶的时候再也没有被阻碍的涩意，反倒退出时在皱褶里刮出一片水花。

“还疼吗？”

意识到变化的吴哲晗小喘着拉开彼此的距离，抵着她额头问。

“不疼。”

看着她的少女脸上重新浮现出情动的绯红，听到她这样问小小的摇了一下头，蹙起眉头承受她进入。

空气中甜香的柚子味渐渐和清凉的薄荷味交杂在一起，让室内的气温再度显著变高，抽插的动作从一开始的艰难变得轻松起来，吴哲晗加快了摆动腰肢的频率，穴肉立刻蠕动着吞吐腺体，被顶深的时候还会咕叽咕叽的往外流出更多的爱液。

“啊嗯，唔，姐，姐姐，唔，太快了，嗯。”

Omega的身体被她撞得上下抖动，少女声音还带着哭腔，这回却是因为过度的快意哀求她慢点。

“好。”

本着要给小Omega一个美好的回忆，而不至于日后被背地下嫌弃，吴哲晗强忍着加速的冲动，放缓了在她体内抽送的动作。

身下的少女已经完全放松了，在她顶入的时候舒服得用挂在她身上的脚去蹭她，抽出的时候再勾起脚圈住她的后背。

一副完全沉浸在快感里的样子。

“想不想再舒服一点？”

“什，什么？”

她这句并不过分的话惹得少女抖了下兔子耳朵，羞得别过头。

“姐姐进来的时候，你可以抬起小屁股去吃腺体，会更舒服的。”

天知道吴哲晗提出这个的时候只是想要教会小Omega怎么样享受性爱，可没有让她举一反三的意思。

接下的小Omega像是换了个人，不仅主动跟随着她的节奏抬起下身迎合她动作，还主动圈住她脖子，压下她抬头去吻。

腺体撞入的时候，两个人的交合处发出糟糕的啪啪声，但没有人去理会，学习能力优异的小Omega很快就不满足于单纯的腺体抽插，托着她的头将乳尖凑到她嘴边。

意思不言而喻，吴哲晗埋头用舌头将粉嫩的乳尖卷入口中吮吸起来，舌尖打着圈拨弄敏感乳尖顶端，吃得啧啧有声。

少女的呻吟在她含入乳尖的时候就变了个调，包裹着她的穴道一下下收紧，吴哲晗舒爽得哼了一声，用几乎要把少女贯穿的力度进出着她紧紧吞吐着她的小穴。

腺体顶得深了，一下撞上一道柔软的突起，吴哲晗挺着腰用腺体去碾，一张唇样的小口便下意识含住了敏感的顶端，她很快意识到这是小Omega体内的生殖腔口，于是用力顶开小口，将自己硬是送了进去。

生殖腔被打开的小Omega一下子拱起身子夹紧了她，嘴里不住的求饶。

“呜，姐姐，啊姐姐，别，太深了，啊。”

显然听上去并不是痛苦，为数不多的性经验也告诉吴哲晗，Omega被顶入生殖腔总是会很容易高潮，如果不戴套的话，射入时敏感的腔壁就会紧紧的含住腺体不放，形成一个类似结的结构，直到射完为止才能让alpha离开。

于是alpha无情的按着身下人胯骨，变本加厉的深深顶入那处小口，每回都撞得小口不得不被撑开吞入腺体，然后飞快整根抽出，再用力顶入。

又深又重的进出不仅收获Omega抽泣着的动情呻吟，就连初次承受快感的唇瓣和穴口都被腺体摩擦得通红，交合处不断溢出的透明爱液还没来得及全数流出，就被横冲直撞的腺体毫不讲理的顶了回去，又再度被腺体带出体外，很快小Omega被撑开的交合处就挂上一圈圈像极了精液的白浊。

“姐姐……”

小Omega夹紧了她喊。

“我叫吴哲晗。”

“吴，啊，吴哲晗，嗯啊，不行了，不行了，唔停一下。”

腺体将她体内深处的小口插得拉开了缝隙，借着丰沛的爱液成功滑入的更深，耳边却传来小Omega越发急切的求饶，即使不用她说，吴哲晗也知道她快到了，不知道从什么时候开始，腺体出入时小穴总吞着她抽搐，越来越紧，越来越快。

意识到这点的吴哲晗用手裹住少女发上随着身子晃动的毛茸茸耳朵放在手心揉搓，身下用力顶入了她的生殖腔内，下一刻，小Omega被刺激的用小穴夹紧着她到了。

穴肉还按着之前被进入的频率抽动着吞吃体内的腺体，见着小Omega湿漉漉的眼睛里全然是餍足，吴哲晗心头一松，跟着释放了出来，微凉的精液隔着一层橡胶涌出时还是打得被插得温热的穴一缩。

“嗯。”

余韵中的小Omega无力的从鼻子里发出闷哼声。

总算是结束了，在少女体内泄干净的吴哲晗喘着粗气在她旁边倒下，还不忘摸摸少女柔软的发顶安慰，凑过去在Omega肿胀的腺体上轻咬开口子，将自己的信息素注入了进去，完成了临时标记。

随着信息素的进入，少女体内滚烫的清热总算慢慢散去，恢复了点理智的她惊讶的看着吴哲晗，愣了一会后笑了。

“谢谢姐姐。”

“吴哲晗。”

怎么还叫姐姐？吴哲晗重复了一下自己的名字。

\----

“吴哲晗？你在哪？”

电话里传出莫寒的声音，吴哲晗快步走在医院楼下的停车场去取车，把手机夹在肩上匆匆回了句。

“快到了。”

“那我开房等你。”

就一句，没了，刚插进车钥匙的吴哲晗郁闷的看着手机上显示结束通话的画面。

\----

房门刚被她刷开一条缝，莫寒就从里头伸出手用力将她扯进房间，猴急的把她按在墙上吻她颈间，手下还不忘扯她裤子。

“不是，等等，喂。”

她的挣扎注定没有作用，没多久就被脱了裤子按在沙发上的吴哲晗木着脸看莫寒用一只手就给她戴好了套子，噗呲一声就坐了进去。

“你干嘛？”

虽然多少有点感觉，但和穿着衣服抓痒没什么区别，如果不是熟悉的莫寒的柚子香让她alpha的身体下意识挺起腺体，估计连硬都硬不起来。

“我赶飞机，一会就要打车去机场了。”

骑在她身上的莫寒打发性的吻了她一下，就趴在她身上吃力的上下动起来，吴哲晗非常有理由相信，要不是Omega发情除了标记以外也有一定的被插入的需要，莫寒甚至能做到叫她过来咬一口就走人。

偶尔她也会想起当年那个软乎乎喊姐姐的莫寒，和现在这个无情做爱机器对比之下简直诈骗。

要不是莫寒第一次是她的，而莫寒如今所作所为或多或少都是有她配合才慢慢变成这样的，她都要怀疑莫寒是不是有个双胞胎姐妹。

“说起来，好久没有看过你的耳朵了。”

认命的靠在沙发上，时不时还要往上挺腰配合的吴哲晗盯着怀里的Omega好一会突然说。

“说了多少次了，不要提这个。”

原本脸色就算不上太好的莫寒脸一黑。

行吧。

几年下来也知道莫寒对自己身为兔人深恶痛绝，而且如今做爱经历异常丰富，再也不会因为发情或者情欲控制不住露出兔子特征，每次提到莫寒总会生气。

想到上次莫寒炸毛起来足足一个月没理她的样子，吴哲晗心有余悸的没再开口，乖乖当按摩棒。工具人就工具人吧，还是得顺顺这只死傲娇的兔毛的，口不对心是莫寒身上仅剩不多的可爱了。

蛮可爱的，身上的莫寒呼吸逐渐急促，扭腰的动作幅度越来越小，吴哲晗眯起眼睛，搂着她翻身调换了上下，将主导权夺回。

\----

临快要去办登记的时候，错过了班车自行前来的莫寒终于行色匆匆的拉着行李箱赶到机场，当年的齐刘海早就被留长，现在冷着脸赶路的样子让外人完全看不出这是个Omega。

反倒像最受小女生喜欢的高冷alpha。

“你怎么才来啊？”

徐子轩嬉皮笑脸的凑到她身边问。

“有点事要办。”

幸好来得及去补个临时标记，不然吴哲晗去出差的这段时间里，她就又得打抑制剂了，莫寒神色复杂的摸了摸脖子上平复了的腺体想。

“你盐我。”

讨了个没趣的徐子轩讪讪然的走开，将行李箱递给助理姐姐，掏出手机给家里的老父亲发了条信息。

【阿爸，我要去办登机啦，待会到了再给你说。】

【注意安全啊】

【知道了知道了，你出差也是，听说欧洲特别多漂亮Omega诶，最好给我找个后妈回来谢谢。】

【你很想要个后妈来虐待你吗？】

【为了我单身十几年快二十年的亲亲阿爸，牺牲我一个无辜的刚成年的alpha又何妨！不过，阿爸你不是不行了吧？虽然咱年纪是有点上去了，承认也没什么的！】

【滚】

连续被亲近的姐姐和自己阿爸嫌弃的徐子轩看起来有点惆怅，让在她旁边的袁雨桢频频回头看了她好几眼，最后问。

“咋啦络络。”

“我刚刚给我爸建议找个后妈回来照顾我，她居然让我滚！”

徐子轩说起这件事的时候看起来痛心疾首的，要不是大家都对她这套熟得不能再熟，就被她脸上的真切给打动到了。

本来就打算随便问问的袁雨桢听到之后给她翻了个白眼，见怪不怪的问她。

“你是不是又说你爸不行啦？”

徐子轩正想开口为自己辩解一下，余光不经意扫过她旁边站着的莫寒，在她提到她爸的时候是不是脸更黑了点？

算了，莫莫时不时就会奇奇怪怪的生一阵子气，况且她又不认识她爸，怎么可能，这样想着，徐子轩扭过头给自己辩解。

“怎么了嘛！一个alpha快二十年不找Omega诶！我关心她是不是很正常！你看我，要不是还在团里，我立马就给找一屋子的Omega，今天这个明天那个不停换！”

“你真渣。”

“喂！你不……”

“到我们去办登机了。”

站在她们旁边的莫寒打断这场幼稚的拌嘴，先一步拉着行李箱走去柜台，脸上的神色一变再变，复杂得没人能看懂。


	2. Chapter 2

“你自己没有房间对吗？出去出去！”

“诶呀，你别那么小气嘛。”

面对眼前这只兔子明显口不对心的嚷嚷，徐子轩一点都不慌，施施然从门缝里灵活的钻进房间，没走几步就搂着怀里的玩偶倒在地上。

“你没有骨头哦？”

莫寒气愤的走过来踢她。

“饿了！”

“那就去楼下吃啊，再不行也能点外卖啊。”

“没钱！”

“那就饿死！”

两个人你看着我，我看着你对峙了好一会，最后莫寒看着眼前这双和吴哲晗像了七八成的眼睛宣告认输。

“算了，想吃什么。”

“烤肉！韩国街那间！”

“喂？不要得寸进尺OK？”

\----

“谢谢莫莫。”

坐在她对面的徐子轩用她烤的烤肉把自己塞了满嘴，手里毫不客气的夹走她放在一边晾凉的肉块。

很难不让人有一种她是徐子轩她妈的错觉。

以前和吴哲晗认识的时候她就知道吴哲晗要比她大，但Omega这个非常不人道的体质也没有办法让她多思考就做出了至今想起来都要羞耻的去跳楼的那件事。

后面被标记之后好歹理智是回来了点，也就去问了吴哲晗，那时候的吴哲晗很简洁的和她说。

“单身没有对象，有一个在读书的女儿，没有任何疾病，可以提供身体报告。”

和她想象过的差不多，试探过吴哲晗的确看起来也不像有稳定对象的样子，她也就和吴哲晗你好我好大家好的保持了六年肉体关系。

可能分化之后智商真的有在稳定下降，她直到上个月才发现徐子轩这位她一直有在照顾的小妹妹和吴哲晗是这样的关系。

猜出来之后，她才后知后觉的发现徐子轩和吴哲晗不仅外貌上是像，身高像，信息素也是一模一样的薄荷，除了名字看起来毫无关系以外，哪里都像是有关系的样子。

是她眼瞎。

这个发现的冲击度让她至今都蛮难接受的，但唯几安慰的就是，好像除了她以外，这俩父子完全不知道里面的弯弯绕绕，她有套过吴哲晗的话，吴哲晗至今都不知道她是做什么工作的，更加不会想到她女儿和她有什么关联。

至于徐子轩嘛，就更加别说了，要是徐子轩知道，也就不用天天都在嚷嚷着要给她自己找个后妈。

莫寒不负责任的推测一下这女的在团里认队友当爸妈玩过家家的这种行为也是缺乏母爱的后果。

以前不知道的时候，她抱着对队里几个未成年小朋友一视同仁的情况下挺照顾徐子轩的，现在即使是知道了也没有办法回头。

因为徐子轩这女的已经很习惯厚着脸皮来蹭吃蹭喝，偶尔不开心还得过来抱着她边哭边谈心。

这一切在不知道她和吴哲晗的关系之前都蛮正常的，现在知道了之后，她每次看着徐子轩那张脸就要起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

太奇怪了，她完全不想当朋友的后妈好吗。

多亏了徐子轩天天在她眼前晃啊晃，导致她也开始认真思考和吴哲晗的这段不太正常的关系要怎么去处理这个问题。

要不是抑制剂对她来说一点用都没有，而且发胖的这个副作用她也没有办法承受，她是绝对不会做出这种事的。

谈恋爱？

不存在的。

先别提团里的限制，再说谈恋爱本来就是一种投入多收益极少的行为，如果分手了啊吵架了啊，还会被情绪影响，何必呢，

另外一个很现实的原因就是，谈恋爱会让她和吴哲晗现在的关系不再稳定，她是说万一和吴哲晗分手呢？

她去哪里找一个身上只有她信息素的，保证不会乱来，也不会窥探她隐私，身体健康干净的alpha？

所以她一直告诉自己要和吴哲晗保持距离，但显然吴哲晗并没有这样想的意思，从几年前开始，吴哲晗就有意无意明示暗示想和她进一步发展。

不可能。

这就是她给吴哲晗的回答。

所幸吴哲晗自己也有点数，得到否决之后就再也没有起过不该有的想法，现在已经是一个合格的工具人的形状了。

因为她这种毫不掩饰的利用，她对吴哲晗也有那么一点愧疚，但吴哲晗想要的她给不了，无论是想发展关系这种正当要求，还是想看她耳朵这种奇怪要求。

但一直憋着也不是什么好事，于是她左思右想，那就干脆父债子偿好了。于是在她有意纵容的各种投食之下，徐子轩吃着烤出来的烤肉和她说要减肥。

“不行了莫莫，我要减肥了，下次！下次你看到我吃肉你就骂我！打我也行！”

“这可是你说的啊。”

“算了你还是骂吧。”

“嗤。”

\----

这种美好生活很快被打破。

吴哲晗来看公演了。

她很想要质问为什么，但这是徐子轩的生日公演，作为徐子轩家长来说，吴哲晗来看再正常不过了。

公演结束后她原本以为吴哲晗会来找她，结果很意外，吴哲晗那边一点反应都没有。

直到要按时补标记的这天，她在房间等了又等，等到信息素开始不受控制了吴哲晗也还没出现。

打电话倒是很快就接通。

“你在哪？”

“上班。”

吴哲晗那边安静了一会说。

上班？被信息素折磨得差点死在房间的莫寒被她这个答案气得眼前一黑，这么多年都没掉过链子，怎么就今天你要去上班？

“你去上班？你……”

“我知道。”

没等她说完，吴哲晗就开口打断她。

“那你为什么……”

“你不是一直觉得和我在一起挺尴尬的吗？也不让我知道你个人信息，现在连你是那种职业我都知道了，按你的想法来说，这段关系要结束了吧？所以我回去上班了。”

什么叫那种职业？听起来就好像她是干些什么见不得人的事一样，莫寒差点把手里的手机扔到地上。

不过她也反思一下，的确是有威胁过吴哲晗如果知道了她的个人信息之后就不再来往之类的话。

但这个能和这个相提并论吗？

这不是大家都没有想过会有这种事情发生。好吧，吴哲晗的确一直来说都挺听话的。

“你过来。”

“上班。”

“过来。”

“行吧，等我两小时。”

\----

今天的吴哲晗有点不对劲，不对，是很不对劲。

被死死摁在墙上的莫寒隐忍了一会，终于在感觉到吴哲晗想直接进来之后爆发。

“吴哲晗！干嘛呢！”

身后人没有说话，沉默着贯穿了她。

太过分了，莫寒死死抠着墙上的纹路才勉强在身后人奋力的冲撞下站稳身子，接连到来的快意让她想要说一句完整的话都做不到。

对的，她很屈辱的发现即使是吴哲晗这种带有alpha恶劣本能的强制对处于发情的她来说一点都没有不适应，体内一直不停的燥热甚至更肆虐起来。

啊Omega这个恶心的性别。

“吴哲晗！”

没有办法转换性别的悲愤只能转而发泄到吴哲晗身上，莫寒咬着牙在她企图挤进生殖腔前喊出声警告。

其实她也知道没有用，就好像她对吴哲晗身上的敏感点一清二楚一样，吴哲晗也很能知道怎么样让她轻而易举的高潮。

生殖腔被肆意侵占，体内的腺体不断的顶弄着那处地方，莫寒呜咽着抓紧吴哲晗圈在她腰间的手臂，用指甲去抠，用手心去推，却只能被进入得更深。

不行的，这样下去就完蛋了，莫寒这样对自己说，Omega的欲望在昏昏沉沉的脑子里不断翻涌，她勉强保持的一丝理智却在小腹间不断累积的沉甸甸的快感面前不值一提。

快感在吴哲晗按上小核抖动后决堤，莫寒尖叫着拱起身子，被突如其来的高潮冲击得眼前发白。

绷紧的神经被快意抚慰得松软无力，莫寒只觉腿下一松，整个人不受控制的下坠，腰间那双手及时的收紧将她抱在怀里。

她刚想道谢，体内的腺体猝不及防的又再次开始抽动。

“吴哲晗，啊，喂，停，吴哲晗，停，呜！”

仅仅是单纯的抽插也能让高潮后过于敏感的内壁抽搐的一缩，更别提那根沾满了滑腻液体在胸前恶劣游走的手指。

她无力的抬起手想要去抓，自然是抓不到的，那只手飞快的游动到她耳廓，借着刚刚沾上的滑腻在耳洞外挑拨，她别过头想甩开，那只手就欣然往下扣住她胯骨将她整个人固定在腺体上再度加快了挺动的频率。

“呜啊。”

莫寒大口的呼吸着，连耳朵什么时候钻出来的也没有发现，等高潮过后的清明到来时才反应过来自己被打开腿压在床上侵犯。

弹簧床垫被摇动得咯吱作响，腿间往下流着什么，身上穿着的浴袍被随意的扯开一个大口，莫寒在喘息的间隙中想要去踢她，却发现连脚腕都被紧紧抓住。

开口想要骂人，被吴哲晗看出来用手捂住了嘴。

连续高潮后被持续进入的过度快感撞得头皮发紧，在快失去意识之前，骑在身上的吴哲晗总算大发慈悲的释放了出来。

浑身上下都充斥着用力过后的酸痛无力的莫寒无暇去想体内那股冰凉的来源，在被标记之前靠着枕头眼前发黑的昏睡过去。

\----

怎么说，恢复过来的莫寒挺想骂人的，特别是看到吴哲晗递颗紧急避孕药给她之后。

“你内射了？”

“没有。”

嘴里说着没有，事实上眼前的吴哲晗很快跪在她面前。

“怎么回事？”

“就是，就是吧，避孕套掉了。”

吴哲晗顶着她快要杀人的眼神吞吞吐吐的解释。

“为什么会掉你自己心里没点数？”

“有。”

“还有，麻烦你尊重一下我，虽然我们都是对方解决需求的工具人，但是我也是活人好吗，难道我难受你就会舒服吗？”

我蛮舒服的，你好像也是。

跪下认错的吴哲晗盯着酒店房间的地心里想，但起码表面上还是做出了一副合格的而诚恳的认错表情，时不时跟着莫寒的话点点头。

啊说起来，莫寒的耳朵真的手感不错，想起刚才莫寒连兔耳朵都发红哭着喊不要的画面，吴哲晗不由得吞了口唾沫。

正在批判她种种罪行的莫寒自然也看到了她的变化，就算看不到，她体内那股闻到吴哲晗信息素就发动的燥热也很清楚的告诉她这个事实。

莫寒一口气差点提不上来，不知道是该继续批判吴哲晗还是该感慨一下alpha都是行走的变态。

“你还有两个小时。”

看了眼手机，莫寒黑着脸算了下酒店到中心的距离，给出一个限定时间。

要是两个小时吴哲晗还没搞定那就她活该。

\----

等到终于能躺在中心自己房间的床上的时候，莫寒简直想给自己叫个救护车。

问就是想死，不已经死掉了，今天吴哲晗也不知道是吃错了什么药，简直不是人。折腾了半天，她都觉得自己是条已经死透的咸鱼被吴哲晗翻来翻去。

而且，自从吴哲晗发现可以这样让她放出耳朵之后学会了故意吊着她，说是没耳朵就不进去。

救命啊。

还不如让她死掉。

最后当然是，她趴在床上求了吴哲晗半天，最后屈辱无比的放出耳朵。

滚吧。

考虑了很久才勉强压下拿刀杀人的冲动，要不是中心快要门禁，她能让吴哲晗再跪个几小时。

意识到以后都要顶着个狗屁耳朵在吴哲晗面前晃，莫寒只觉得人生灰暗。

“莫莫。”

好死不死的，门外突然有人喊她。

莫寒抬起头，努力用自己所剩无几的体力去思考了一会来人的身份，辨别之后做的第一件事就是拿起手边的枕头扔了过去。

“滚！”

“啊？”

门外人发出疑惑的询问。

啊你妹啊！你爸做的好事你自己……，算了她不知道，也别知道了。莫寒为自己悲凉的命运哀悼了一声，认命的再度抬起头问。

“干嘛？”

“我饿了。”

“我又不是你妈！滚滚滚！”

“你昨天说好请我去吃饭的！”

“找你爸去！”

“哦。”

\----

莫名其妙被盐了一脸的徐子轩纳闷的走在中心的走廊上，越想越不对劲，不是，她怎么觉得莫莫有点怪怪的，不应该叫她自己解决或者说找其他队友什么的吗？

怎么突然叫她找阿爸来着，不过有一说一，让她去找家长解决肚子问题应该或许也算很正常吧？

但为啥怪怪的。

想不明白，干脆不要想了。

徐子轩利落的掏出手机拨通亲亲阿爸电话，好像是在上班来着？不管了，这个月工资都没了，再不找没钱吃饭了。

她爸总不能看着她亲生女儿饿死吧？

“爸！没钱了！我饿！”

\----

奇怪，怎么今天心情这么好，给这么多。

盯着手机里转账页面金额数字一之后那显眼的三个零，徐子轩纳闷的想。


	3. Chapter 3

“我之后可能有几个月没办法来了。”

在开始之前，莫寒犹豫了好一会，最后赶在吴哲晗关上浴室门前说出来。

对面安静了好一会，才像平时那样关上淋浴间的玻璃门，又很快重新打开，从里头冒出个头来。

“一起洗？”

换在平时她是绝对不会同意的，但是……

考虑到之后的日子不确定因素太多，就连她自己都不知道以后是否还能继续这段维持了快七年的关系，顺从一下她又何妨。

毕竟她和吴哲晗之间都是为了满足对方的需要才在待在一起的，不是吗？

“好。”

感性彻底压倒理智，莫寒抿着唇扯开腰间的浴袍带，将碍事的酒店浴袍扔在地上，迈进满是水雾的淋浴间。

\----

进来之前莫寒做了自以为充分的心理建设，但进去之后看着朝她招手的吴哲晗，她心里还是不由自主的漏跳了一拍。

“来。”

吴哲晗平时都很温柔很会没有错，但偶尔吃错药折腾起来真的要命，将心比心一下，换做之前吴哲晗突然和她说以后好几个月都要见不到又不愿意说清楚原因的话，她很难不生气。

莫寒不着痕迹的深呼吸一口，慢慢挪了过去。

她抬手了！

看着画面里越来越近的吴哲晗的手，莫寒强忍着逃跑的欲望，顺从的凑了过去，然后这只手落在了头上。

嗯？

是要她放耳朵的意思吗？

在良心和羞耻之间挣扎了一会，莫寒咬着牙闭上眼睛，破罐子破摔的放松体内的控制。毛茸茸的而小巧的兔耳从发顶上悄然蹦出，接触到室内温热的水雾后还敏感的抖了一下耳朵尖。

“噗。”

预想之中的触摸没有到来，反而听到了身后可疑的笑声，莫寒飞快睁开眼睛看过去，只见吴哲晗抬着一只手，一副憋笑又憋不住的样子。

这时候还不明白是自己自作多情她就白活了这么些年。

原本在吴哲晗面前露出耳朵就已经够羞耻的了，现在她简直想转头撞墙自杀。

“好啦好啦。”

貌似是笑够了，眼前的吴哲晗收敛起脸上的笑意，另外一只手搂过她腰将她从后抱住。

腰间突兀的被抚上痒得她抬起一边肩膀缩了一下。

“喂，痒。”

尽力不去看远处镜子里头的自己，莫寒踮起脚尖，往前扶住洗手池的陶瓷边稳住身形，做足了准备。

如果不是太过分的话，就让吴哲晗放纵一下。

但吴哲晗接下来的动作让她完全意想不到，发顶上的手的确是移动了，但却不是往下，反倒是和另外一只手开始仔细给她梳理发丝。

吴哲晗修长而纤细的指尖随着动作时不时在头皮上滑过，有点痒，又像是拿了个羽毛一下下逗弄心头，很奇怪，但并不让人想要抗拒。

偶尔找不到梳子的时候她也会用手抓几下，但吴哲晗这双手却意外的灵活，等她按捺不住抬眼去偷看的时候，肩上原本披着的头发已经被吴哲晗拿不知道从哪里找的橡皮筋松松挽了一条马尾安静的垂在脑后。

鬓角间吴哲晗还很贴心的留了几丝头发，虽然有点很不合时宜，但她还是有点想夸吴哲晗这十几年单亲爸爸没白当，扎得又快又好看。

其实她不是很喜欢马尾辫，单从发型上的话倒是没有什么，只是她下颌处有个疤，非常明显非常丑陋的横陈在皮肤上，即使是打上厚重粉底和遮瑕都无法掩盖。

这样想着，莫寒垂下眼帘，别过头想要躲开身后吴哲晗的注视。

“没关系，真的不明显。”

即使她没说话，吴哲晗也能猜到她在想什么，多少有被安慰到，莫寒弯起眼角，也不愿意在这个话题上继续，抓住吴哲晗不动声色向耳朵靠近的手，警告的捏了一下再用手心扣住。

“说起来，我好像从来都没见过你的耳朵，不对，你有耳朵么？”

提到这个，莫寒才后知后觉的想到过了这么久，她从来都没见过吴哲晗露出过兽态，反倒是她脸都要丢没了，自觉丢脸的朝她皱起鼻子，作出一副看似凶，实际上让人看了只想抓住她兔耳朵揉搓的可爱样子。

“有，你要看？”

抱着莫寒的吴哲晗被难得露出娇气的她逗得好心情，低头靠在她颈旁，凑过去蹭了蹭她侧脸，几乎不用使力就轻松挣脱掉莫寒的束缚，将手挂在她肩前，用手臂整个把莫寒圈在怀里。

“嗯哼。”

大概是这样被抱住蹭有些羞耻，兔子先是用鼻音哼了声表达不满，往后仰轻轻用头撞了她一下，才安分的呆在她怀里。

既然她想看的话，吴哲晗抬头去嗅挂上水雾的毛茸茸耳朵，直到嗅得莫寒在怀里跳脚才放开了体内的控制。

黑白的三角形耳朵从她头顶钻出，好奇去看的莫寒猛地僵住了脸。

“你是？”

“哈士奇。”

对莫寒心里的猜测心知肚明的吴哲晗郁闷的说出这么一个注定会被嘲笑的种族名，也不知道是从什么时候开始，她族在外的名声就变得这么的……，与众不同。

如果不是狼的名声也没好多少，加上是莫寒的天敌，吴哲晗还真想骗骗她得了，反正这次之后，也不一定会见到了。

虽然莫寒也只是说可能几个月没办法来，但她既没有说明原因，也没有说具体时间，就很能说明问题了。她承认，她有些时候可能脑子的确反应稍微迟钝一点，但也不代表她连这么明显的暗示都接收不到。

果不其然，怀里的莫寒在听到这个名字之后一度发白的脸色忽的红润起来，表情也十分的扭曲。

喂，想笑就笑，这样反而很伤人。

也不知道一只兔子哪里来的资格笑她是只哈士奇，吴哲晗暗自磨了磨牙根，从鼻子里哼出几声不满的音调，也不再去嗅她身上甜到快腻的柚子味，狠狠薅了一把她那只垂在发顶上的兔耳朵。

“不行，喂，吴哲晗，别弄了，耳朵这里，嗯！”

像谁不知道耳朵不能碰来着。

眼见着莫寒那双圆眼睛全是水光，一副被欺负得眼见就要哭的可怜样子，吴哲晗得意的大发慈悲放过她。

“走，去洗澡。”

\----

洗，都可以洗，但是为什么这只臭狗对一起洗澡的定义是这样？从后面被人抓住腿抱起来的感觉一点都不好，不仅给她一种躺在吴哲晗砧板的感觉，每走一步都要担心吴哲晗会不会抓不牢把她摔到地上。

况且，本来没有穿衣服就已经够挑战耻度了，更何况还是这种姿势，就算是吴哲晗的确把她全身上下都看得不能再熟，也不代表她可以这样被吴哲晗抱着！

在她劝说自己决定今天要任由吴哲晗为所欲为这个理由失效之前，本来就只有几步距离的浴缸终于到了。

一缸再清澈不过的温水缓缓没过身体，莫寒正想享受一下，后腰就被抵上了再也熟悉不过的硬物。

行吧，她就知道。

莫寒认命的叹了口气，伸手去抓浴缸边缘撑起身子，艰难的空出一只手去摸索吴哲晗。

“你就这么着急？”

身后人诧异出声。

“我建议你直接闭嘴。”

“好的。”

再一次自作多情的莫寒开始认真思考着人生的意义，想着吧，可能很久，甚至以后都没办法像现在那样见她，所以打算稍微那么补偿她一下，哪怕人家可能根本不在意也好，这是她自己的有点中二的仪式感。

没想到人家不止没有在意这个，反而一点都想不通她为什么要这么主动。

而且用力过猛。

没有做前戏就急匆匆的进入不止里头被撑得又胀又酸，这个陌生的异物感更加是提醒了她一个残酷的事实。

人家吴哲晗还没来得及戴套。

但都进去了，难道要让吴哲晗出来吗？

正当她骑狗难下的时候，身后吴哲晗的声音响起，在这种时刻，简直要比雪中送炭更加难得，莫寒还没来得及为这份感动挤出那么几滴眼泪，就被她煞风景的话硬生生把这份情愫尽数吞回肚中。

“不好意思，我还是想说一句，我还没戴套，先出来吧。”

明明想的和她完全一样，也完全能从她的行动里感受到吴哲晗对她的保护，但是怎么从吴哲晗嘴里说出来就一点味都没有，不仅这样，还让人莫名其妙怄气呢？

“好。”

这个字莫寒咬牙切齿的从嘴里挤出来。

\----

轻车熟路走回房间戴好避孕套回来，吴哲晗看着眼前这位坐在浴缸里面向墙壁，就差在头顶上飞上清心寡欲四个字的莫寒为难的拧起眉头。

不知道哪里出了差错，现在的情况她即使用脚指头都能感受到莫寒浑身散发的不满。

最后一次她本来想着有始有终，搞认真尽情一点来着。

因为有听莫寒提起过她现在的头发有部分是花了大价钱去理发店接了，为了避免一会做的时候扯掉几根，她还特意从包里拿了条橡皮筋给她先扎起来，想着先泡个舒服的热水澡放松一下才慢慢开始。

怎么走向就这么奇怪？

莫寒今天的确蛮主动的，她也真的蛮受用的，但是怎么就突然不开心了？难不成是因为她刚刚打断她？但即使莫寒着急，她也不能不戴套就来啊？

上一次这样做之后没多久徐子轩就出生了，她可以抛弃好不容易才得来的休闲时光再做十几年单亲爸爸，但莫寒不能做第二个络络妈。

莫寒才这么年轻。

胡思乱想的吴哲晗完全不知道，就离她几步远的莫寒都要忍不住开始念色即是空，空即是色了。

实在是现在这个情况吧，很难让人再提起兴致来，就算强迫自己不要再去想，吴哲晗那句不好意思还是在脑中不断循环，尴尬得她想直接走人。

从脚步声来看，吴哲晗也挺犹豫的，怪不得明明在硬件条件都相当不错的条件下守着徐子轩单身十几年。

果然是有理由的吗。

莫寒叹了口气，在吴哲晗踏入浴缸却选择坐在她对面之后这口气叹得更重了点，余光扫到吴哲晗那只狗耳朵甚至肉眼可见的压低，心里头那股气怎么也下不去。

就算她没养过狗，但是这么多年没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，你在害怕什么啊吴哲晗！

大约这也是兽化之后的仅有的好处，情绪变化相当明显的在身上体现出来，但她还要更糟一点。

众所周知，兔子的某一样功能特别发达，导致兽化之后不仅很容易受孕，发情的症状也会更加剧一点。

再简单一点就是做起来就没完没了，还很容易丢掉脑子。

更加悲惨的是，这些不仅她自己知道，各位友族也一清二楚，所以她一向觉得吴哲晗喜欢看她耳朵的这个癖好十分难以接受。

抱着要是被问起来就拿兽化当借口，莫寒强忍羞耻，撑着浴缸光滑的底部，小心的趴着挪到吴哲晗身上。

清澈的温水很好的将她和吴哲晗承托起来，所以即使她整个跨坐在吴哲晗身上也十分轻松。

赶在吴哲晗要说话之前，莫寒果断低头吻上，将她要说的话堵回去。

除开说话容易掉气氛外，吴哲晗还是很上道的，她只不过稍微张开了一点嘴，那条带着薄荷清香的舌就不容抗拒的钻了进来，莫寒被吻得浑身发软，肯定是因为不知道什么时候渗进体内的薄荷信息素的原因，绝对不可能是吴哲晗吻技了得。

\----

怀里人的变化从屋子里越来越浓郁的柚子清香里就能得知，从来没有这样感激过信息素存在的吴哲晗松了口气，分开彼此抵着额头小口喘起气来。

包围着身体的温水在不知不觉中已经变得微凉，吴哲晗只用了一秒思考，手下就飞快的打开了排水口，按亮了头顶上的浴霸。

坐在身上的莫寒脸上因为缺氧染上了绯红，涂满了水光的小唇在浴霸下亮晶晶的，被搂着刻意抚弄脊背的而投来的眼神湿漉漉中带些茫然。

或许莫寒永远都不知道，她很爱看她变兔子不是因为那双可爱的耳朵，只是因为兽化之后的她能更加放下负担，不再是那副炸毛样子罢了。

即使她心里清楚莫寒很多时候并不是在生气或者不喜欢，但见得多了，时间久了之后，反倒让她更加在意了，特别是莫寒拒绝了她之后。

时日无多，她还是想多感觉一点莫寒的对她的心意，也好让她以后回忆起这七年，能够多少释怀一点。

至少不是没有喜欢过。

最后一次做不到坦诚相待也没关系，只要稍微那么不别扭一点就好。

想到这里，吴哲晗眸子一沉，捧起她的脸认真的再度吻了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

“呜，嗯……”

身下人被她进入得发出呜咽，挂在脸颊边的兔耳朵绷直着竖起。

这么大反应的呀，吴哲晗垂下眼帘去吻她湿漉漉的侧脸，笑着揉了一下她发顶安抚，贴着她耳边低声问。

“还好吧？”

莫寒没有出声，只是点点头避开和她直视，抬起下身将腺体噗呲一下埋得更深，腺头分明抵上了一处暖乎乎的软肉，她却还是一副拧起眉头忍耐的倔强样子。

虽然兔子名声在外，但这些年下来吴哲晗知道，她的确对自己这个身份深恶痛绝到一定程度，甚至到了宁可矫枉过正也不放下一点包袱的程度。

包括做爱过程中除非忍不住，不然是绝对不会吐口而出的呻吟，拒绝对视和表情管理，就连舒服的时候还坚持要抬起手臂挡住脸去喘息。

难道她就不知道，她越是这样收着藏着放不开，越让人有征服欲吗？

所以吴哲晗百思不得其解到有次直接去问了原因，换来的结果当然不会好到哪里去。

恼羞成怒的莫寒对她摆了三个月的臭脸。

几年前莫寒那个第一次，也是她仅有的一次能看到莫寒不怎么带包袱甚至有些刻意的体验。开始还好一点，越来越熟之后，莫寒就渐渐变成了现在这个只有做到完全放开身心才会乖乖待在怀里的别扭性子。

当然压着她亲上去的时候还是会象征性的挣扎一下，收获一句讨厌就是了。

诸如什么讨厌混蛋变态之类的话吴哲晗这些年下来听到耳朵起茧子了都，要是哪天从莫寒嘴里听到喜欢啊爱啊之类的话反倒还会吓得抖一下。

收获过三个月臭脸之后吴哲晗也不会自讨没趣去问莫寒为什么会这么别扭，不过观察下来她也发现，莫寒面对不熟的外人的时候的确会非常客气甚至还笑容满面的。

越是不把你当外人，表面上就会越对你不客气，这只全身上下都充斥着矛盾和别扭的兔子。

原因她大概也能猜到一些，莫寒本来就很要强，表面上是对着什么都无所谓都可以的性子，实际上胜负欲强得吓人。

又很爱臭屁，自然很看不起自己omega和兔子这种依附别人还很丢脸的身份，这样的莫寒自然不喜欢向别人示弱，包括对亲近的人也是这样。

不过她是怎么也想不明白对着喜欢的人露出爱意依赖和脆弱到底是哪里不合适和丢脸了。

大概是，莫寒并没有很喜欢她吧。

说到底，这些都只不过是她一厢情愿的揣测罢了，也很可能是人家单纯的看不上她又不得不去解决发情的苦恼而已。

和被她知道了身份比起来，这个苦恼也是随随便便能找任何一个Alpha就能解决的事，即使她这几年下来再怎么去努力迎合莫寒也是一样。

莫寒不喜欢公开，她就以她自己一个人的名义承担预定酒店的事情，还提醒她过来的时候戴好口罩，偶尔还会转换地方。

莫寒想要工具人，她就真的闭嘴闭眼当了几年的工具人。

有段时间莫寒的衣服上总是混杂着其他Alpha的味道，身上却一点都没有，很奇怪，但她没去问，也权当不知道。

几年的种种下来，她不相信莫寒会不知道，但显然一直都只是她一厢情愿而已，也是，毕竟这些所谓的种种，也不过是做爱罢了。

不说谈恋爱，就算是偷情也还有一个情字呢，明星这么多，地下恋情和隐婚的也一个不少。

她连人家的地下情妇都不如，她可从来都没有在酒店房间以外的地方见过莫寒。

不过莫寒今天这么主动，她是觉得又难过又好笑，还很讽刺。

难过的是以她对莫寒的了解，莫寒越是主动，越证明这次真的会是最后一次。

好笑的是莫寒这个没有变过的奇怪仪式感。

讽刺的是她心心念念努力了几年想要看到的情景，到最后居然简单提个分手就能得到。

她发狠似的用尽力气在她体内抽插。

————

直到被吴哲晗不容抗拒的压在镜子前莫寒才后知后觉的发现吴哲晗是在生气。

之前不还好好的吗？

没等她多想，身后的吴哲晗再一次进入了她。

“看着镜子。”

什么东西啊！这个奇怪的要求。莫寒顺从的抬眼去看了一眼，被镜子里那个眼神迷离的自己羞耻到抓紧洗手池边缘挪开视线。

“继续看。”

向来都很尊重她的吴哲晗像是突然视觉失灵，看不到她有多难堪，语气恶劣的让她继续。

羞耻和恼怒在一波一波涌上心头因为即将到来的离别所产生的愧疚和酸涩面前不值一提。

气是有，但一想到以后有可能没有办法甚至再也和吴哲晗见不了面，这股气就哄一下散去，只留下丝丝余烟憋在心中。

说起来有点变态，吴哲晗越是生气，她反而更加开心，没有能比这个更能证明吴哲晗在意她了。

接下来吴哲晗再怎么样过分她也照单全收，高潮一次次的到来将心理防线冲击得一塌糊涂，肯定是兽化的作用，莫寒从余韵中回过神来，抬起高潮后无力的手圈着她脖子勉强将自己肿大的渗出腺液的腺体送到她嘴边。

“标记我。”

“为什么？”

我想要，莫寒看着她眼睛想说，这句话到了嘴边却变成了。

“标记之后发情不会这么频繁。”

“好。”

“标深一点。”

这样标记留的时间能更长一点。

皮肤被咬破的疼痛和清明同时到来，吴哲晗那股再熟悉不过的清爽薄荷味蔓延在体内的同时也终于是把她沉浸在情欲里发热的体温降了下来。

她的身体被别人掌控着发生变化，原本她应该很讨厌的。

她也的确是很不能接受omega这种被标记和信息素驱动的体质，被标记成为某个人的附属品被某个人影响，这种事无论是社会上的看法还是对身体产生的影响都十分侮辱人格。

人之所以是人，就因为人不会被欲望和荷尔蒙影响不是吗？

omega这种被标记过后就会不由自主对对方产生依赖和爱意的生物，见不到标记人还会强制发情的生物，只要想想就满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

更加别提她还是只兔子。

一个月发情好几次的兔子，因为这个体质被其他人赋予了满满色情和下流看法的兔子。

不止心甘情愿，还主动要求标记的原因不言而喻，莫寒看着完成标记后肉眼可见脸色变得更差的吴哲晗，无声的说出那句延迟了很久的回答。

你喜欢我吗？

当年的吴哲晗忐忑的朝她递上一枚戒指问。

喜欢。

————

各自都收拾好后，莫寒倒在床上缓了好一会标记过后因为信息素而翻涌的情绪。

为什么要缓呢？

是因为如果不冷静下来的话，她会哭着上去抱住吴哲晗喊不要走你信不信。

刚被标记之后就要看着Alpha永远离开自己什么的，的确很违背天性。

“咔。”

电子门上锁声紧随着脚步声一起响起。

吴哲晗走了。

意识到这个，莫寒沉默着从枕头上抬起头来，伸手去够放在床头柜上的手机，打开微信给她转最后一次房费。

【信息已发出，但被对方拒收了】

她一愣，画面上红得刺眼的感叹号代表了一切，吴哲晗动作这么快？很上道嘛，的确是她的风格，吴哲晗这个工具人是越来越优秀了。

断掉干净。

应该要笑的，莫寒咧开嘴角，眼泪却无声的从眼角滑落。

松软的枕头上还带着点吴哲晗的气息，莫寒将自己埋在枕头上，棉花垫料轻而易举的将眼泪和噪音吸收。

吴哲晗，不要走。

不知道重复了多少次，到了最后，她终于是放下包袱埋在枕头里哭喊出声。

吴…

在听到门锁声之后这个无意义的重复恰然而止，莫寒脸一僵，听到熟悉的脚步声渐渐靠近之后不由自主的绷紧了神经。

千万不要听到。

听到了吗？

两种截然不同的想法不断在心里交战，木着脸被人从被子枕头堆里掏出来，脸上痒痒的，吴哲晗的指尖偶尔触碰到皮肤。

是在帮她整理因为眼泪而黏在脸上的头发，莫寒尴尬的低下头看着被子，在吴哲晗注视下恨不得找块豆腐闷死自己。

“我听到了。”

吴哲晗突然说。

她接下来的话扑面而来给她心中刚刚升起的希冀从头淋了盆冷水。

“不用担心，标记之后是会这样的，接下来几天反应可能还会更大一点，如果你不适应，可以去医院看AO科，给医生说清楚就好了，越早洗标记对身体越好，知道吗？还有，洗…”

“你进来干什么？” 

她冷静下来打断她。

“忘拿手机。”

“拿了就赶紧滚。”

不要那么快走，说句对不起也好。

吴哲晗尴尬的对她讪讪一笑，朝她展示了一下手里的手机，就低头快步再度离开。

头也不回的。

————

大概是猜到莫寒因为狼狈样子被看到之后才会这么生气，吴哲晗逃命似的匆匆忙忙离开那个房间。

说真的，发现手机没拿回头时在门口听到莫寒在哭，她有恍惚过那么一会。

以她浅薄的理解来说，莫寒不是那种轻易哭的人，她甚至连稍微示弱都得给自己找台阶下，更何况在别人面前哭。

就算那一次…那么痛，她也没有哭。

但体内因为莫寒而躁动的情热清楚的提醒着她，这不过是标记之后产生的副作用而已。

小学生都知道的常识。

后面莫寒的反应也很好的表达出她的态度。

也是，真要喜欢她，就不会因为她知道了她身份之后就这么无情的断掉这场关系了。

吴哲晗自嘲的笑笑。

————

每次从酒店回到中心之后总逃不了身体酸痛，这次还要更累一点。

那场哭喊几乎抽空了她体内余下的所有体力，现在她只想澡也不洗，倒在自己床上昏迷个十来小时。

虽然在酒店也就很好的清理了自己，但始终还是从外面回来，不简单冲澡一下就倒在自己床上在平时是完全没有办法接受。

这次特殊情况，就不要那么挑剔了。

莫寒木着脸刷开自己房间，正准备进去，一个高大的背影突然出现在手边。

看清楚人影之后，莫寒差点把手里的房卡甩到那张脸上。

“莫莫？”

徐子轩被她吓了一跳。

“有屁快放。”

“我有事情想要和你说，一定要说，放心我很快的。”

莫寒盯着她这张脸出神了好一会，才缓缓说。

“进来吧。”

————

“什么？你也要走？”

“难道我们队还有人要走吗？”

被她高昂的声音短时间内又吓到的徐子轩惊恐的瞪大眼睛看她。

“没有，算了，走吧，滚远点。”

“嘤嘤嘤，亲爱的莫莫，你真的不挽留我一下嘛？”

“没心情和你玩好吗？姐姐我忙得很，要走就走啊，关我屁事啊？啊？”

之后，房间沉默了好一会。

“走吧。”

莫寒低头看着地板说。

————

赶在她参加那个节目之前，徐子轩毕业了，不，应该说退团。

毕竟公司蛮不想放徐子轩走的。

她其实也有多少猜到吴哲晗要徐子轩去休养和学习，但没想到的确是休养和学习，只不过不在国内而已。

徐子轩要去千里之外的日本学漫画。

这下队里的大家想要和徐子轩聚聚久只能去日本了，所以大家都尽量空出时间去送徐子轩机。

她对着大家说不去，对徐子轩的说辞是集训开始了，忙不过来。

浑然不知个中原因的徐子轩傻乎乎的信了，没有一点怀疑。

后来在机场看到她的时候就有多惊喜。

口罩和头发挡住了大多数不必要的社交，包括和吴哲晗见面也是。

两个月没见的她们在维持不熟上还是多少保留了一点默契，徐子轩向她介绍吴哲晗的时候，她甚至还和吴哲晗互相点头示意了一下，随即立刻移开视线，和正常的长后辈见面没什么区别。

队里的大家因为见到吴哲晗这个长辈之后也没那么叽叽喳喳，安静了很多。

送了徐子轩和吴哲晗入关之后，议论声一下子炸起来，大家叽叽喳喳的讨论着第一次正式见面的吴哲晗，几个小omega更加是兴奋讨论吴哲晗和徐子轩到底谁帅。

“我喜欢络络爸多一点！成熟Alpha更帅！”

“样子的话她们差不多吧，诶，是络络高还是她爸高啊？”

“我觉得可能是络络爸诶，你刚刚有没有看到络络爸那只手，我的妈呀，又长！还骨节分明！”

“花痴。”

几个人一起笑那位成员。

“我沦陷了，我要当络络后妈！”

“我也是！”

大家聊得正开心，得益于平时她清心寡欲的形象太过深刻，倒没人去问她到底喜欢哪个。

毕竟她是她们口中最像Alpha的omega，因为omega的特质，大家平日里不可避免的和团里Alpha成员维持或多或少的关系，假戏真做的也不在少数。

其中不包括她。

大家苦恼得讨论这个月怎么度过发情期的时候也从来不会有人不知趣来问她每个月都怎么解决。

她们对omega那个唯一的解决发情期的办法心知肚明。

————

“五折，这个星期的周六日就拜托你了啊。”

同事从一边喊住她。

吴哲晗反应了几秒，才明白过来是要她帮忙和他调周末的班。

说来好笑，自从几年前遇到莫寒之后，往日在科里透明到几乎没人想起的她人气一日日增高。

因为没有多少人愿意和别人换周末的班，特别是大家普遍都有了家庭的情况下。

她恰恰相反，周末休息反而对她不方便。

女儿早早去当了什么明星，平时不住家里，莫寒也说她周末要工作，只有工作日方便出来解决发情期。

一开始她只以为是巧合，倒没想过女儿和莫寒是同事，所以工作时间才会一模一样。

不过现在就不用空出工作日的时间了。

她还答应了女儿这周飞去日本和她过周末，也就只有周末，女儿学校才会放假。

“不好意思，这周我有事，换不了。”

被她意料之外的答案弄得一愣，同事反应过来后才说。

“那下下周？”

“以后都没空了，我要陪女儿。”

同事勉强对她道了声谢之后就扭过头，吴哲晗路过的时候还隐隐约约听到了几声抱怨。

比如之前怎么不见你要陪女儿之类的。

吴哲晗低头笑笑。


	5. Chapter 5

“阿爸！”

把自己裹成一个球的徐子轩蹦蹦跳跳的朝她怀里冲，带着东京的冷风撞了她满怀，少女带着点点薄荷香的发丝随着风黏在她脸上，吴哲晗毫不在意的拂去。

属于alpha的薄荷香嗅进体内只引发了少许的排斥反应，很快就因为这道和本身像极了的薄荷味平复下来。

对于女儿像自己分化成了薄荷味的alpha这件事来说，的确值得高兴，但外泄信息素却算不上什么好事。

“阿爸~~阿爸，阿爸。”

浑然不觉的小孩还整个人挂在她身上撒娇。

“你信息素什么回事？”

无情的推开她想要亲上来的脸蛋，吴哲晗皱起眉打量她，好歹是比以前在上海的时候养回来了那么一点肉，看起来也更有血色了一点，只是眉眼间那股她从来看不明白的淡淡忧愁还在，要不是她看向她的眸子里面是清明的，她都想再抓她去看心理医生了。

“不小心泄了一点出来，现在我已经收好了！这些是没散而已！”

“你最好是，信息素这种东西不能乱放知道吗？”

“诶呀知道了知道了。“

眼见温情的父子重逢就要变成她最讨厌的啰嗦环节，徐子轩无奈的说，却顶不住来自自家老父亲越发严肃的怀疑眼神，犹豫着还是坦白了。

“就是吧，我朋友想知道我信息素什么样的，我就放了一丢丢，真的只是一丢丢！”

“你这个朋友是什么朋友？”

“啊！阿爸！”

\----

颇是接受了好一番青春期性教育的徐子轩看上去比刚刚要憔悴多了，领着吴哲晗走进自己公寓的时候都有气无力的。

“至于吗你。”

吴哲晗看不过去，朝着还在装模作样的徐子轩翻了个白眼。

“我都21了阿爸，又不是12岁。”

“你都说了，你只有21岁，谈恋爱可以，但是要控制自己保护别人知道吗？这不是要你对别人多好，这是对你自己负责。”

这句饱含着十几二十年来单亲爸爸辛酸的话显然没有被小孩听进去，当年年少轻狂的时候也没比眼前的徐子轩大多少岁的吴哲晗心里也明白她这时候的心理，今天份的说教也的确到位了，毕竟过犹不及，她也没想再给她说多少。

\----

在看到这个视频前她的确是这么想的。

吴哲晗盯着iPad里的两个人深呼吸了口气，强忍着去暂停的冲动，表面很冷静的问旁边在直播的徐子轩。

“这是什么？”

“Hold Me Tight啊，弹幕都让我给你看。”

“就这个摸来摸去的？”

眼看着徐子轩的手都放在了莫寒屁股上不止还一路往下摸，吴哲晗脸一黑，忍不住抬手去按掉了屏幕。

“你们不都是穿着蓬蓬裙跳来跳去嘤嘤嘤的？”

“什么？”

专注去和弹幕互动的徐子轩反应极大的回头看她，不可置信瞪大眼睛。

“天啊，连我爸都这么觉得。”

徐子轩痛心疾首的捂着心口，拿过iPad送到她眼前，不知死活的重新点开了视频。

“你瞅瞅，这叫蓬蓬裙蹦来蹦去的吗？”

“这也不必吧。”

眼看着这两人双双倒下之后徐子轩那手又要摸上去，吴哲晗冷静了几秒，最后还是选择伸手去关视频。

\----

“住手啊！我爸现在看我的眼神都像变态了！”

比起她的崩溃，眼前刷刷往上飞的弹幕一个个不嫌事大的各种搞事，什么公公看看毒蜘蛛之类的都算轻的，更过分的还有说‘公公放心，我老公就是个变态。’

有毒吧。

徐子轩觉得很受伤，认真的，她一个清清白白的少女，怎么就能被当变态呢。

“爸，你听我说，这个真的……”

“你摸上去了对吧？”

吴哲晗抓住重点打断她。

“舞台表演！这是舞台表演！”

被说得一口气梗住，徐子轩尽力的想要挽回自己在她面前的形象。

“你们舞台就是要表演摸来摸去的？”

很明显这个敷衍的回答根本过不了吴哲晗这关。

“不是，这歌吧，就是这样的，不信我给你看。”

“她和很多人跳过？”

“什么？啊你说莫莫吗？也还好，这unit不是她的，所以跳的也没有很多。”

“哦。”

意识到自己在干什么的吴哲晗也冷静下来，至少是没有再去追究徐子轩那只咸猪手了，不过心里头还有没有想着就难说。

想也没用，她和这个人又没有什么关系，也轮不到她有关系。

虽然根本没有正式开始过，但怎么说也付出过几年感情，要让她一两天的就看开，那也是蛮为难人的。

人到中年经历失恋的单身老父亲目前状态良好，情绪波动非常平稳，除了想要继续给自家孩子进行性教育外没有太大的起伏。

这次想讲的主题是，不要借着职场对同事性骚扰和咸猪手。

\----

人勉强算青年的莫寒时隔多日终于呼吸到自由的空气后差点落泪。

这份感动没多久后就被在中心走廊对着她喊‘是活的莫莫前辈！’打破，当时素颜刚洗完头邋里邋遢甚至没戴口罩的莫寒沉默了几秒，甚至生出了快递都不要的想法拔腿逃跑。

之后本来还觉得可爱到冒泡的快递小山似的堆在眼前更加让本来甜美的心情雪上加霜，想到要一个个拆开收拾扔掉的修罗场面，莫寒眼前一黑。

可以叫阿姨帮忙扔掉吗谢谢。

哦对了，上海还得垃圾分类，再见吧。

\----

终于搞好能瘫在久违的小床床上喘气的莫寒还没来得及感恩一下，熟悉到不能再熟悉的柚子味突兀的占据了房间半空。

被自己信息素呛得打了个喷嚏，莫寒茫然的抬起头下意识嗅了一下这股平时很像空气清新剂的柚子味，才发觉里面夹杂着的薄荷味已经淡得几乎要闻不到，正常人谁放自己信息素来闻啊。

怪不得突然失控。

莫寒低头苦笑了一下。

临走前吴哲晗下的标记不算浅，但经历足足五个多月之后也渐渐消散，以至于撑不住让她又再度发情。

怎么偏偏就是这种时候。

回来之后工作排得密密麻麻，就算她今天刚回上海也好，晚上也得去排练房排练巡演了，根本没有空下来的时间。

更何况……，隔了这么久，要她怎么去和吴哲晗开口提这件事，而且吴哲晗把她微信好友都删了。

说不定过了这几个月，人家都有新的女……，不对，Omega了。

难不成让她去加她好友问。

‘你好，我发情了，你需要吗？’

呵呵。

可是标记不补不行，按她这个一个月就得发情好几次的体质来说，如果没有缓解或者标记的话，连工作都工作不了。

不然就可以看到大家都排练着，她突然倒下发情，或者公演的时候当着观众的面发情。

嗯。

之所以以前没有让吴哲晗标记主要是因为她个人奇怪的执着和对标记的偏见，标记本身的作用不就是让别人知道，这个Omega是某个alpha的‘所属品’，莫名的性质就会变得很奇怪。

alpha可不会被Omega标记，顶多就是关系久了，身上会沾染上那位Omega的信息素味。

她可不想和吴哲晗单纯的肉体关系变味，也不想成为依附某个人的菟丝草一样的存在。

而且被标记之后虽然能避免一段时间的发情，但是万一泄露了信息素被人闻到之后，全世界都会在她身上闻到吴哲晗的薄荷味。

其他人现不提，徐子轩总不可能认不出她爸的信息素吧。

不提还好，怎么一想，徐子轩这个臭小孩也很久没见到了。莫寒若有所思的边给自己来了管阻隔剂，边打开了微信去找徐子轩。

【🐰】：在干嘛？

隔壁可能是正巧在玩手机，飞一般的速度回了她。

【徐子轩】：莫莫！啊啊啊啊你终于回来了吗？

【🐰】：嗯，不过你这么激动干啥呢

【徐子轩】；因为我终于有借口玩手机不受我爸的魔音洗脑了！

【🐰】：你爸咋了？

【徐子轩】；就是吧，我今天不是直播，弹幕开玩笑叫我给公演视频给我爸看，我这个手吧就贱，点了我和你那次的Hold Me Tight给她看，她当时脸色就不对劲了你知道吗。

【徐子轩】；加上我今天上午和朋友玩的时候放了那么一丢丢信息素，她唠唠了一上午还不够，回到家看个视频轻松一下她居然和我说不要职场性骚扰和咸猪手！！！

【徐子轩】：你瞅瞅这都啥词！她看我眼神都在像在看变态！我心里苦！

看来徐子轩是真的很激动，刷刷的连给她发了一大堆字，看样子还没停下来的趋势，莫寒眉头跳了跳，勉强在徐子轩发下一条之前草草看完，嘴角不自觉的勾上来了点，反问她一句打断她。

【🐰】：你爸还说啥了？

【徐子轩】：你居然不先安慰我一下！你变了！

虽然这样说，但是徐子轩还是很快的再度转述了一下她爸的话发给她。

【徐子轩】；后面就没啥啊，一直说我咸猪手什么什么的，怎么了嘛！我告诉她了是舞台表演，她还不信！我就给让她去看其他人的Hold Me Tight，不看还好，看完她脸色可吓人了。

【徐子轩】：然后就一直看，我去偷偷看了一眼，她在搜莫寒，我觉得可能是我的锅让她对你有了不太好的印象，于是吧就帮你解释了一下，本来还好的，然后她搜到了b50。

【徐子轩】；脸都绿了你知道吗！我现在觉得她不会看变态一样看我了，她会觉得我们团的人都是变态！

\----

“说什么呢？”

自家老父亲的声音在背后响起，做贼心虚的徐子轩缩起肩膀，飞快按掉聊天界面。

“没什么没什么。”

把她拉扯大的吴哲晗一看这臭小子表情就知道她没干啥好事，说不定还在背后说她坏话。

“和谁说我坏话呢？”

“没有没有！”

徐子轩扯出一个特别假的笑面对她，坚持了几秒后就认输低下头。

“就……朋友。”

“放信息素那个朋友？”

“哪有！是莫莫！哦，就是莫寒，我前同事。”

“她和你说什么了？”

\----

准备继续狡辩的徐子轩脸一僵。

她觉得哪里怪怪的，但又说不出来。


	6. Chapter 6

真的，徐子轩觉得她爸这两天特别怪。

首先是已经很久没有啰嗦过她了，这不是说她爸是一个多啰嗦的人，而是吧，这么久不见，她又自己一个人在异国他乡，所以她爸操心点是很正常的事情，难免会说多一点话。

清楚的知道啰嗦是代表关心和爱的徐子轩非但不觉得讨厌，甚至还挺喜欢的，当然顶嘴是少不了的。

但不知道是不是她心里念叨多了，她爸现在还真不啰嗦她了。

就连现在要回上海了在机场也看手机不看她！

“爸！”

“嗯？”

背对着的她爸专注的看着手机在和谁聊些什么，头也不抬的应她。

“阿爸！”

“咋。”

“阿爸爸爸爸爸！”

“咋了？”

可能是终于嫌她烦，她爸终于抬起了她尊贵的头颅用正眼看她，只不过很不耐烦就是了。

徐子轩觉得自己一颗脆弱的小心脏吧啦吧啦的碎成好几片。

“干嘛不理我？”

“这不是在理吗。”

呵呵，说完这句之后就继续看手机的你还真的是很爱护她这个唯一的亲生的女儿呢，徐子轩看得牙痒痒，忍不住从她手里抢过她的手机，本来都还只是有点怀疑，看着她爸一脸惊慌的扑过来关掉聊天界面的样子，直接坐实了她心里她在谈对象的猜测。

由于关得太快，她只来得及看到她爸给那位发了一句。

‘我现在回上海了。’

哦哟，那位是上海人？

已经将自己代入名侦探角色里头的徐子轩眯起眼睛，抱着手上下打量着眼前这位还没来得及平复心情的手足无措的她爸。

“老实说吧，你是不是谈对象了？男的女的？上海人？”

“没有！”

她爸先是非常果断的否认了，然后顿了下反问她。

“不过要是以后有的话，你会介意吗？”

“我高兴还来不及呢！”只要别给我搞个弟弟妹妹这些乱七八糟的就行。

徐子轩在心里补充了下一句。

“真的？”

“真的！我骗你干嘛！所以可以给我看我这位新妈妈或者新爸爸的照片了嘛？我赌一块！肯定是妈妈对不对！”

见她爸甚至红了耳朵憋着不说话，徐子轩更来劲了。

“没事的爸，或许你给我说说呗，是不是还没追到？我当撩机帮你啊？”

原本她都要以为她爸是不是就要当一辈子尼姑了，现在！她爸居然！春心动了主动去追女孩子了！

虽然这样说有点不太好，但徐子轩现在真的颇有自家猪长大会拱白菜的欣慰。

而且她爸居然脸红诶！早就知道自己家老爸是个死闷骚但是从来没有机会看到的徐子轩现在就是开心，非常开心，还想多逗她爸几下。

显然她爸不会给她这个机会。

“我很确定，她如果看到你，绝对不会开心的，你给我安分点待着吧。”

她爸憋了老久之后吐出来一句自以为很有杀伤力的话。

明着暗里都被嫌弃的当事人倒一点都没有被攻击到，反而替她爸心酸起来，单身带娃的确不好找对象，特别是她这个娃都这么大了，这个新妈妈但凡比她爸年轻那么几岁，都会觉得很亏吧。

她爸也的确是早育了点。

浑然不知自己完全走错方向的徐子轩还在一厢情愿的为她爸心酸，对自己接下来要面对的是什么丝毫不知。

\----

其实吧，她还真没骗徐子轩。

的确没有在谈对象来着。

她和莫寒现在真的只是单纯的朋友关系而已，只不过比起一般朋友，她们接触多了点，咳，尺度也大了点。

和莫寒恢复来往这个还真要多谢八卦的徐子轩，那天多多少少利用徐子轩这个优质传声筒间接和莫寒交谈了一下之后，她们就非常有默契且不约而同的给对方打了个电话。

大致上是交代了彼此这段时间的情况，约好了等她回上海后见一面，微信也各自心知肚明的加了回来。

成年人的交流就是这么的简洁有效。

即将到来的重逢日就在眼前，吴哲晗心情好的朝徐子轩挥了挥手，迈着欢快的步伐踏上回上海的飞机。

\----

这么久没见面了，见面就这样是不是有点不是很好？

莫寒看着眼前对着她笑得一脸憨样的吴哲晗犹豫了会，为了不要在公演上发情还是慢吞吞的用脚带上了后头的房门。

不过房都开了，这时候来犹豫是不是有点太过矫情了。

没让她纠结太久，吴哲晗就扑了上来，将她死死的按在床上，吻着她耳侧放肆的在她身上游走起来。

温热的嘴唇蹭着挺痒的，特别是吴哲晗那个呼吸若有若无的吐过来，湿漉漉的又带着温度的气流在耳边吹来吹去的，激得她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

几个月没见，吴哲晗的技术是不是变好了点，莫寒看着酒店一成不变的天花板重重的换了口气，皱起眉心忍耐那只几乎要探到里头去的大手。

“等一下！”

莫寒借着喘息的间隙开口说。

“怎么？”

趴在她身上动作的吴哲晗抬起头看向她，满脸不解。

这问的，她也愣住了，对啊，怎么了？见面，开房，做爱，这不就是她和吴哲晗的日常吗？

即使是这么久没见了，她和吴哲晗见面的性质也还是没有改变吧？难不成还想和吴哲晗诉诉温情搞搞嗳味？

说要保持距离的也是她没有错吧？强行忽略掉心底那抹失落，莫寒垂下眼帘圈紧了身上人的脖子。

“戴套了没。”

再度说话的时候脸上的神情已经恢复得无比正常，至少表面上看是这样的。

“什么啊，我还以为怎么回事，嗯，戴了。”

听到这个意料之外的回答，吴哲晗无奈的笑笑，一点都没有意识到哪里不对。

“那没事了。”

\----

第二天上班的吴哲晗是个人都能看出来她最近肯定是遇到了什么好事。

“李姐，这周周末要换吗？”

吴哲晗插着兜笑眯眯的撑在办公桌上对一边的同事说。

“你不是说要带孩子？”

同事显然有些反应不过来。

对。

想到徐子轩还在日本的吴哲晗嘴角一僵，不过倒很快想好了理由，毕竟每周飞日本也没这个必要，辛苦不说，签证也很难办。

她上周去看徐子轩还是用的旅游签证。

“签证下不来，她在国外。”

找到理由的吴哲晗装模作样的拉下脸叹了口气，一副为孩子忧愁的操心老父亲样子，任谁也挑不出毛病。

\----

成功换到假期的吴哲晗哼着歌靠在医院走廊角落掏出手机通知该通知的人。

【换好了，我们下周还是老地方老时间见？】

【儿子，最近医院忙，我就不过去了，你一个人在国外照顾好自己。】

两个人都很快回复了她，知道她放鸽子的徐子轩叽叽喳喳在闹先不提，莫寒居然拒绝了她。

【莫寒】：不好意思，下周没空。

吴哲晗紧紧盯着这个算上标点符号才刚刚好凑够十个字的句子，震惊的看了一遍又一遍。

不是昨天还好好的吗？

难不成昨天她表现不太好所以莫寒不高兴了？想到这里，吴哲晗苦恼的拧起眉头，不对啊，昨天做的时候莫寒也没说什么啊。

或许是要的太过？

吴哲晗恍然大悟。

懂了懂了，下次收着点，昨天的确有点太高兴了。

\----

怎么回事！！

徐子轩悲愤的看着空荡荡的聊天界面，不信邪的刷新了一次又一次，依然还是只有她一个人的自言自语，来自她爸的信息都还只有那一条放她鸽子的。

送她回国的时候阿爸明明说她成功转到养老科室以后都会很闲来着！

骗子！

有了女人忘了儿子！

她就说她爸肯定是恋爱了，不然怎么会不啰嗦她，现在理都不想理了！不会以后就把她一个人扔在日本不管吧？

想了很多年要后妈的徐子轩现在就是后悔非常后悔。

这还没公开呢，结婚之后这个家还有她的存在吗？不会没几个月就和她说她会有弟弟妹妹了吧？

危机感爆棚却因为人在国外无可奈何的徐子轩默默自闭了好一会，才恹恹的去找朋友寻求安慰。这种事和那些好妹妹说显然不是很合适，不然她苦心经营的靠谱姐姐人设肯定崩掉。

排除掉其他的，也就只剩下那么几个了，也不知道她们是不是还很忙，反正先广撒网一下。

想到做到的徐子轩飞快朝她们群发去了新信息，语气之哀怨用尽了她毕生的文学素养，光是按感叹号都按得手有点酸。

【蒋芸】：？

最先回她的是蒋芸，徐子轩眼前一亮，干脆按了语音给她发了好几条长长长长的语音过去，其中不乏有芸姐姐之类的撒娇来博取同情。

没想到对面很快就回了，不过这个内容嘛，就很伤心。

【蒋芸】：这么多我怎么听，你打字。

徐子轩委屈的复制了语音转换的文字给她发过去。

【蒋芸】：太长不看，简单点就是你觉得你爸有了女朋友之后不理你了对吧？

【徐子轩】：嗯！！！

【蒋芸】：哪有什么的。

【徐子轩】：很有什么啊！！！

【蒋芸】：你都多大了还爸爸爸爸的，你也不理不就完了呗。

【徐子轩】：这不是年龄问题！！！！！啊啊啊！！！

算了，知道再和芸姐说下去她也不会懂，徐子轩长叹了一口气，给芸姐说了句谢谢就关掉聊天界面打算自闭。

“叮咚”

手机提示有新信息，瘫在床上抱着抱枕的徐子轩随着声音翻了个身拿起手机去看，是莫寒。

【莫寒】：干嘛？

此时此刻被打击的没有了倾述欲望的徐子轩恹恹的从蒋芸那里复制了那段语音转换的文字发过去。

【莫寒】：这是你发给芸姐的吧？怎么还有芸姐姐。

糟。

忘了改。

徐子轩心头一突，然后又很快沮丧回来。忘改就忘改了，反正也没什么。

完全打不起精神的徐子轩抬起手回复。

【徐子轩】：嗯。

【莫寒】：你被芸姐打击了？

还是莫莫懂我，徐子轩看着这条句子眨了眨湿润的眸子，心里头总算是没有那么难过了。

【徐子轩】：莫莫，你会不会觉得我很没用啊，都这么大了还这么爸宝。

明明是应该给她说事情经过的，但徐子轩却没有了和她说的心思，发了个截然不同的问句过去。

【徐子轩】：但是我是真的很害怕我爸不理我了，毕竟，我只有我爸。

对面沉默了好一会才变成正在输入中，徐子轩有点期待，又有点害怕会看到她的确很没有用的回答，一时之间紧张的攥紧了被子。

【莫寒】：没有啊，我不觉得你没用。

【莫寒】：小孩子就不要天天想太多了好嘛，乖乖读书回来，你还欠我一顿饭呢。

【徐子轩】：好。

徐子轩抽着鼻子，抹掉不争气的眼泪，回了个好。

\----

正上着班呢，吴哲晗被兜里疯狂震动的手机吓了一跳，赶忙拜托同事接手接下来的病人，鬼鬼祟祟的躲到楼梯间里接电话。

上次科室里有人接电话被病人看到投诉到上面去了，她可不想被罚钱。

谁打电话？吴哲晗脑子里飞快的略过一众亲朋好友，今时今日大家都有个不成文的默契，有什么事直接微信说的啊，除非是很要紧的事。

不会是小兔崽子出什么事了吧？

吴哲晗紧张的差点摔了兜里的手机，颤颤巍巍的一看来电显示。

莫寒。


	8. Chapter 8

什么嘛，吴哲晗松了口气，展开眉头轻松的接了电话。

“怎么了？”

“吴哲晗。”

她和她同时开口，又默契的在下一刻同时沉默。

一时之间耳边只有手机声筒传来的莫寒的呼吸声。

满头雾水的吴哲晗也没有开口去问，因为就莫寒那个性子，很多时候你去问了只要她不想说，是怎么样都问不了的，有什么事，莫寒也会直接开口说，所以只需要静静等她说就是了。

“徐子轩……”

完全没有想到会在莫寒嘴里听到这个名字的吴哲晗先是愣了下，后是弥漫起了极其奇怪的感觉。

对了，莫寒和兔崽子是认识的，还是同事，估计也大不了徐子轩几岁。

颇有种老牛吃嫩草的不安让吴哲晗说话都小心翼翼起来。

“她怎么了？”

“没事，你……你多和她聊天。”

对面提起徐子轩的时候显然也非常的犹豫，肯定也是想到了她们之间这个尴尬的关系。

“她和你说了？”

其实为了避免这方面的尴尬，知道了这件事之后，吴哲晗也没有想过要和莫寒谈徐子轩，更从来不会主动去提。

“什么？”

“我下周不去看她的事。”

\----

请假——放徐子轩鸽子——要和她见面。

这个公式瞬间就出现在莫寒的脑子里，很简单很好懂，却让她更加不知道该说什么。

本来她也没有想到这茬，纯属是担心臭小孩一个人在国外胡思乱想，让吴哲晗多去关心她女儿，但现在反应过来徐子轩被放鸽子很大原因是因为她，准备好的话忽然也就说不出口了。

说不清现在是什么心情，莫寒先是勾了下嘴角，又因为担心徐子轩而很快拉下，踌躇着应了声嗯。

“嗯。”

“她怎么把这个都到处说。”

电话那边的吴哲晗听起来挺头痛的，也就没意识到她哪里不对劲，左右吴哲晗这个人迟钝到就没多少次发现过她不对劲过，啧，木头，活该单身。

很快的吴哲晗补充了一句。

“你放心，我会和她说一下的。”

这时候很难不去想心底那抹悸动是为了什么，沉浸在思绪里的莫寒不是很好意思再面对她，于是就假装凶巴巴的说了句。

“这是你和她的事。”

\----

终于别扭了？

这是吴哲晗听到回答的第一反应，知道她在不好意思，但又不知道她为什么突然不好意思，于是含笑着说了个好，就识趣的挂掉电话。

平时莫寒嘴里说着要保持距离什么的，看来也还是很关心她们的嘛。也是，听说都和小兔崽子做了好几年同事了，朝夕相处的，莫寒和徐子轩的感情肯定比她要来得好，这回算是沾了徐子轩的光？

吴哲晗耸耸肩，点开徐子轩的页面，这才发现这人给自己发了足足十几条信息，也怪不得不开心了。

虽然是alpha，但是也不知道是遗传了她那个妈还是她自己，性格倒是意外的敏感和柔软，可能也是因为单亲的缘故，从小就早熟得不得了，要不是性格也还算咋咋呼呼，简直都不像个才刚刚20的小女生。

但是她小时候好像或许也没有那么小气吧？

坏的肯定是像那个人！

\----

哄好儿子后，吴哲晗顺手给莫寒发了微信汇报工作完毕。

短短的两个句子宛如石沉大海没有一丝波澜，也没有一点回应，早就习惯被冷淡对待的吴哲晗大致上她猜到估计还在别扭，笑了笑就没去在意。

————

莫寒现在冷静吗？

一点也不！

体内心脏跳动的频率让她开始不得不怀疑自己是不是得了心脏疾病，这种情况下她宁可真的是生病了好嘛。

对人家很平常的举动感到脸红心跳不可自拔什么的，不行了，再描述下去她现在就想找块豆腐撞死自己。

对于一个平时有正常需求的Alpha来说，一个是去千里之外的异国照顾22岁快23岁的女儿，一个是和omega度过，是脑子有坑才会去选前者。

所以才说吴哲晗这个举动很平常不是吗。

只不过是几个月没见面就变成了恋爱脑？不…算了，她的确貌似真的，喜欢上了吴哲晗。

她很不情愿的承认这个一直心知肚明的事实，以前还可以自欺欺人只不过是因为信息素，自从几个月她说出要标记后，她再怎么样努力，也骗不了自己了。

主动要求标记，趴在床上哭着喊吴哲晗不要走，因为吴哲晗见面就做爱而不是关心而失望，种种种已经明显到露骨，且足以让她觉得羞耻。

这种事她从来都没有想过会在她身上发生，可能性无限接近于零那种。

但它确实发生了。

她一向觉得自己很理智，也努力让自己去理智看待事物，也不知道从什么时候开始，她从一个因为觉得人与人之间完全没有办法相通所以选择不向别人敞开心扉，不聊心事的人，渐渐变成了现在这样。

对着吴哲晗那张脸，她想说很多，想说其实以前之所以对你不冷不热只是因为在闹别扭，想问为什么你不关心一下我到底去了哪里，更想知道，你现在还是这么想的吗？

想和她在一起。

————

任何事只要过量了就绝对会很糟糕，比如压抑自己。

等莫寒终于恢复点理智反应过来在干嘛的时候，她已经在给吴哲晗开门了。

“怎么大半夜的喊我过来？昨天补的标记不够吗？”

“嗯。”

莫寒抿着唇躲开她因为疑惑投过来的眼神，抬手帮她脱掉身上的T恤。

“等等，我先去洗个澡？”

似乎是被她不同寻常的猴急吓到了，吴哲晗一脸慌张的按住她扯裤子的手。

“来之前在家里洗过吗？”

吴哲晗被问得脸一僵，犹犹豫豫的点点头。

“那就不用洗了。”

抱着来都来了，喊都喊了，干脆把饥渴女人设实行到底的莫寒自暴自弃的抬起头朝她歪头甜美一笑，手下毫不犹豫的把吴哲晗扒了个清光。

包括胸罩。

突然清凉的吴哲晗还抬手去捂，被莫寒残忍扯下，抓着放在浴袍腰带上。

做好这一切的莫寒朝她抬抬下巴，示意她来拉浴袍腰带。

公平起见，她里面也什么都没有穿。

“你吃错药了？”

一边把她腰带拉开，吴哲晗一边满脸不解的问。

“滚啊！”

“对不起对不起。”

————

虽然中间因为吴哲晗破坏气氛，一度很难再进行下去，不过最后，这场因为她一时冲动喊吴哲晗过来开房的约炮还是顺利结束了。

信息素面前没有人可以保持冷静。

整个人趴在吴哲晗身上的莫寒犯困的打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊的拱了几下，找了个舒坦的位置准备入睡。

高潮是最好的安眠药，没有之一，搭配着耳边吴哲晗规律有力的心跳声，莫名的就被呵护得心头溢满了暖洋洋的安全感，也就能很放松的睡着了。

“莫寒？”

迷糊间有听到吴哲晗喊她，提不起精神的莫寒不满的微微睁开眼用鼻子嗯了声。

“嗯？”

“没事，你睡吧。”

本来想问她不回去会不会不太方便，毕竟这么多年下来，莫寒也没在酒店过夜过，但看她趴在身上都要快睡着了，吴哲晗突然就开不了口喊她 

睡就睡吧。

这样想的吴哲晗小心翼翼的用手护着她让她不要掉下去，把盖在她身上的被子往上拉了下，覆盖在omega单薄的肩上。

假如有些什么事，她负责就好了。

虽然，莫寒也不一定愿意让她负责。

老实说，莫寒能回来找她，是她完全没有想过的，可能也是托了标记的福，Alpha是不能被标记没有错，但这么些年下来靠她观察，标记之后的确会让omega对Alpha产生依赖以及…爱意。

往日在大学的时候，生理课上也有说明这一点。

她做好了分开的准备，也渐渐开始习惯生活中没有莫寒的日子，她却回来了。

天知道她看着微信界面突然蹦出来的好友申请有多惊喜。

至于莫寒回来的原因，她不敢去想，也觉得没必要去探究。

比莫寒年长的16年岁月告诉她，很多事情没有必要去斤斤计较，也更加没有必要去问到底，总之，她们开心了就行。

因为她付不起深究的代价。

————

莫寒睡得很香，她没有。

做了个地震后被压死的噩梦之后，吴哲晗心有余悸的睁开眼睛，脸边还滑落一滴冷汗。

始作俑者还趴在她身上睡得正香，吴哲晗试图去控制那只被她一直压着的手，毫不意外的发现已经麻掉了。

深知长时间供血不足会面临截肢的风险，为了以后的日子能够养家糊口，吴哲晗忍痛搂着她翻身，将她安置在床上。

这么大的动作自然也惊醒了莫寒，omega迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛看她，好看的眸子很快蒙上困意的水光。

“乖，睡吧睡吧。”

吴哲晗俯下身子想要摸摸她发顶安慰，却突然僵住了。

不穿衣服睡觉的坏处就在于…和同样是女性的对象距离接近的时候，彼此的乳头很容易会碰上。

快意闪电般的在体内穿过。

胯下早就歇息的腺体蠢蠢欲动的冒了个头，鼻间开始有了薄荷味的吴哲晗低头看了看，又抬头看回按照她的话乖巧闭上眼睛继续睡觉的莫寒。

是不是太禽兽了？

吴哲晗谴责了一下自己。

心理交战间，她已经偷偷摸摸爬去床头撕开了仅剩的安全套带上，俯在莫寒身上蠢蠢欲动。

“做吗？”

吴哲晗小声问。

理所当然的没有获得已经睡着的莫寒的回应。

忍了十几年重新开荤好一段时间之后憋了几个月累积的欲望不是那么好控制的。

起码她现在已经控制不住了。

做坏事让吴哲晗心里发虚，低头去嗅她耳朵尖时力度控制得不稳，差点就弄醒了莫寒。

耐心等到莫寒的呼吸重新变得缓慢且悠长之后，吴哲晗才低头继续探出舌尖舔舐她敏感的耳尖。

睡梦中的莫寒发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

见着有效，吴哲晗心里一喜，穿过她臂间，熟悉的找到丰满上的小粒轻轻逗弄起来，也不忘将胀得发疼的腺体顶着她臀缝滑入腿间磨蹭。

因为兴奋而微微翘起的腺体轻而易举的撞在小穴上方的阴蒂上滑动。

全身的敏感点都被照顾着的莫寒很快连哼唧声都变得急促扭曲，在腺体借着滑腻的爱液进入后突兀变了个调。

估计以为还在做梦，即使小穴被插得不停发出咕叽咕叽的水声，莫寒还是没有睁开眼睛，反而配合的往后翘起下身让她进得更深。

“吴哲晗…嗯唔…”

“舒服吗？”

嘴里还叼着她耳尖吮吸，吴哲晗含糊不清的问。

“舒服，舒服…还要，再进来一点，嗯，舒服，哈嗯。”

完全不知道不是在做梦的莫寒没有往日的包袱，诚实得可爱。

总之，这场一方被蒙在鼓里的性生活，大家都很满足。

————

被外头阳光晒醒的莫寒睁开眼睛之后很快因为羞耻再度闭了回去。

脑海里还充斥着梦里逼真的感觉，第一次做这样有颜色的梦，羞耻无可避免，而且对象还要是这位被她压着睡了一晚上的吴哲晗。

好好的给自己做好心理建设，将春梦的责任归功于信息素分泌上的莫寒深呼吸一口气重新睁开眼睛面对这个世界，映入眼帘的是吴哲晗被她压得通红的手臂。

用脚趾头想想也知道不好受，莫寒愧疚的帮她揉了几下，小心翼翼的从她身上下来，跨开腿间的时候某个地方有点酸涩，也许是昨天疯得太过，她没有去多想。

熟睡中的吴哲晗睡颜恬静得来又十分养眼，白皙又细腻的皮肤让人看着就眼热，事实上，莫寒一直觉得吴哲晗长得真的很不错。

甚至要比徐子轩还好看一些。

就是长了张嘴挺可惜的。

正打算顺从自己那点迟到了八百年才来的少女心偷偷亲她一口的莫寒余光扫到她放在床头的手机突然亮了屏幕。

反应过来大概是来电话或者闹钟，莫寒脸上发烫，动作比脑子快的重新趴在她身上闭上眼睛假装睡觉。

————

被铃声吵醒属实算不上享受，特别是刚醒就被身上人翻动的动作压了个正巧，所以吴哲晗拿手机时都恨不得隔空掐死那位来电人。

在看清来电名字之后这个欲望更强烈了。

“嗯？”

怀里人迷糊的发出被惊扰的声音，睁开眼睛看她，睡得通红的脸边还黏着发丝。

做了坏事让她睡不饱的吴哲晗愧疚的伸手把她脑袋轻轻按回胸前，像哄徐子轩小时候睡觉一样在她脊背上拍拍，另外一只手没好气的按了接通。

“喂？”

电话那边很快响起了臭小子的声音。

“干嘛？”

吴哲晗翻了个白眼，忍耐住想要立刻挂断电话的冲动，不耐烦的开口问。

“阿爸早啊！”

大早上就被盐了一脸的徐子轩完全没有打扰到别人的自觉，十分欢快向她道了早安。

“没空。”

讨好没用，吴哲晗把手机从耳边拿下来准备按挂断。

“吴哲晗？”

“你不是还没上班吗？”

莫名其妙被按着的莫寒听着不对劲，刚醒还不是很好用的脑子使得她问了出声。

也让电话那边同时说出‘你不是还没上班’的徐子轩听了个真切，在单身老父亲的电话中听到女人声心头大震的徐子轩正想开口去问，耳边却传来电话挂断后的嘟嘟声。

大早上的，阿爸声音听起来刚睡醒，又有女人声，那就是…

得出结论的徐子轩瞳孔地震。

————

“吵醒你了？不好意思，你继续睡吧。”

总算是挂了电话摆脱了臭小子，吴哲晗松了口气，愧疚的看向怀里人摸摸她发顶安抚。

“不用了谢谢。”

意识到刚刚自己做了什么蠢事的莫寒尴尬得想找个洞钻进去，但愿，不对，徐子轩一定不要听到她喊吴哲晗。

她还没做好当徐子轩后妈的准备，相信那位也不能接受她当她后妈。

就算听到了也千万不要认出她声音谢谢！

第一次非常虔诚的在心里向各位神仙祈祷着，莫寒僵硬着脸从吴哲晗身上下来，扯过掉在一边的被子盖着现在非常自由的自己，拿过手机就想避开和吴哲晗有任何的眼神交流。

不巧。

“叮咚。”

手机提示徐子轩在微信上发来了一条新的语音信息。

就在她旁边也忙着盖被子的吴哲晗也看见了。

两人相对无言了好一会。

“听一下？”

吴哲晗犹豫的说。

“不用了谢谢！！”

但吴哲晗近在咫尺的眸子眨巴眨巴的看着她，美人计，古往今来都证明了很好用，没有伟大到哪里去的莫寒认命的中了招解锁手机点进去听。

“卧槽！莫莫你醒了吗？”

徐子轩那欠扁的声音通过手机扬声器清晰的回荡在房间半空。

这句话让两个人同时松了口气。

“我会教育她不要说脏话的。”

身上只盖了个被子散着长发的吴哲晗端着一副端庄正经的样子和她说。

莫寒朝她翻了个白眼，不假思索的点开了第二条语音，下一秒她就后悔了。

“操操操，我爸和女人开车了！！”

房间里随着徐子轩这句话落下，一时变得很安静，莫寒有点喘不上气，抬眼去看吴哲晗，似乎快窒息了。

做了好一会心理建设才没有选择从窗户跳下的莫寒扯开了一抹很勉强的比起笑更像哭的弧度。

“这回你教她什么？”

“教，她，不，要，什，么，事，都，往，外说。”

差点背过气去的吴哲晗脸色好看极了，咬牙切齿的说出了这句话。

两个人你看着我，我看着你的对视了好一会。

“你和她关系挺好啊。”

吴哲晗说。

“呵呵。”


End file.
